Bad Dreams
by AlreadyOnMars
Summary: When Jessie is having nightmares about being in storage, Buzz comes up with a few ways to stop them from happening. Between Toy Story 2 and 3 Fluff. First Toy Story Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Toy Story fanfic, so go easy on me. I always loved the couple of Buzz/Jessie, so I decided to write a story about them! This is mostly fluff, and the other characters won't be in it much. I read some other Toy Story fics, and there seemed to be some differences in whether they had hearts/blood or not. In my story, they have hearts and can cry. Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. All rights go to Disney/Pixar.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 1

Jessie woke up in the middle of the night, panting, until she realized she would wake Andy and clapped her hand over her mouth. She then remembered that Andy was gone camping with the family for a week.

Jessie eased out of the bed and climbed onto the windowsill, and began sobbing. Buzz heard her crying and climbed up next to her.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Jessie asked "I'm sorry."

"No, no miss Jessie. I couldn't sleep anyway." He bit his lip before going on. "Miss Jessie, were you crying?"

"No," She said defensively "What makes you say that?"

Buzz reached out and touched one long, plastic finger to the tear tracks staining her face. "You weren't?" Buzz asked

Jessie's eyes glassed over and her bottom lip began to quiver. She leaned over and rested her head on Buzz's shoulder. Buzz, surprised, awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"I was crying." She admitted.

"Why? Don't you like Andy?"

"Of course I like Andy! I just keep having this awful dream that I'm still in storage and I can't get out. I can't stop it!"

"How can I help?" Buzz immediately wanted to stop whatever it was that made this beautiful redheaded cowgirl cry.

"I-I don't know…" Jessie sniffed

"Well, try to sleep now, and I'll think of something." Buzz replied, smoothing her hair. Jessie smiled and closed her eyes. She fell asleep and didn't dream about being in storage. She dreamed about Buzz.

**A/N: So how was that? Tell me! Drop a review! ~RandomPurpleBook**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You lucky ducks! Another update! You should be getting an update a day, because I have about 5 chapters written already. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you made me all warm and fuzzy inside. I disclaim all characters in this story; all rights go to Disney/Pixar.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 2

The next day, Jessie woke up without a bad dream in her mind. Buzz had already woke up, and was still holding Jessie.

"Buzz…" he was holding Jessie tightly and she couldn't move "BUZZ!" She screamed in his ear. He jumped and used his laser to scan the room.

"Yes miss Jessie?"

"I didn't have any bad dreams last night. You holding me helped. Thank you so much!" She gave him a big hug. "But you'll still have to do it at night. I'll probably still have them if you're not there."

(After a few days)

The system worked for a while, but after a few days, Jessie started to wake up again.

"What is it Jessie?" Buzz, who usually stayed up for a while after Jessie fell asleep, would ask

"I keep having this dream that Al would seal me in a box and I wouldn't be able to get out and it was so dark and it was awful." Jessie would explain through sobs. She would throw her arms around his neck and he would give her a hug.

"I have a new technique that, combined with the old one, will keep your nightmares away." The new plan didn't need him to hold her, but he didn't want to give it up. "Just think of being in your favourite place with your favourite person."

"Okay."

"Do you have the setting and the person?"

"Yep."

"Now tell me about it."

Jessie blushed. Her favourite person was _Buzz_ "Um… I'm in a park Emily used to take me to, and I'm… with…" she swallowed "You."

Buzz's face flushed. "I'm your favourite person?"

Jessie nodded her head slowly. She felt something on the top of her head.

_Were those Buzz's lips?_ She thought


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lucky! You get two updates in one day! I loved Toy Story 3 so much! I really want to go see it again, so I'm going tomorrow. Anyway, I'm so glad all of you like this story! I keep getting warm fuzzies when I read your reviews! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 3

Andy came back from camping the next day, but school was starting after the weekend. After a fun-filled weekend of playing, Andy left for school. Buzz walked up to Jessie.

"Ahem…" He cleared his throat "Miss Jessie, how has the…erm…program been working?" None of the other toys knew about Jessie's problem or that Buzz was helping her.

"It has been, but it might be like the last time, and it'll stop working after a while."

"Um… well I have one other method." Buzz said, getting lost in Jessie's big green eyes

"And what is that space toy?" Jessie's words snapped Buzz out of the trance, but he lost his train of thought.

"Uh…um…er…" Buzz had forgotten the third way he had to keep Jessie asleep. "SINGING!" He shouted suddenly. Some of the toys looked up from what they were doing, and Buzz blushed. He apologized before going on in lower tones. "The other method is someone singing to you while you try to sleep."

"Okay. We'll try that when what we're doing now stops working, okay partner?"

"Of course." Buzz replied

"Oh, and Buzz?" Jessie asked

"Yes miss Jessie?"

"It's just Jessie."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Canada Day! Or if you don't live in Canada, Happy First of July!**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 4

One night, on a weekend, the Davis's went to visit their grandparents out of town and because Jessie hadn't been sleeping well they decided to try the third method to get Jessie to sleep.

Because it involved talking, they decided to tell everyone what was happening with them. Fortunately, they had a meeting that day and they decided to tell everyone about what's happening.

"Oh, and just to let everyone know, I'll be singing tonight." Buzz added at the end of the meeting.

"Why?" Woody asked

Buzz looked towards Jessie and grabbed her hand. "Jessie's been having bad dreams and I've been helping her get through them by coming up with ways to keep them away."

"O…Kay then." Woody said

After the meeting was adjourned, Buzz decided to watch Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex and Woody play his game.

"Here comes the lovebird." Mr. Potato Head muttered

"What!" Buzz said "I'm not in love with Jessie!"

"We never said you were." Woody pointed out "But does Buzzy have a crush on the pretty miss Jessie?" He teased, using Buzz's old name for the cowgirl.

"No! O-of course I don't! Pfft!"

"Really?" Hamm said "Because you seem to be looking over at her an awful lot. Buzz!" Hamm's point was true. Buzz had been staring at Jessie, where she was having a conversation with Bo Peep, Barbie and Mrs. Potato Head.

"Fine! I like Jessie."

**A/N: Ooh! Buzz admitted he liked Jessie. Just not to her. Next chapter will be what Jessie and the gals were talking about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I saw Toy Story 3 again and it was even more awesome than before! I still love that Buzz and Jessie are a cannon couple. I wish Bo was in it though.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 5

After Buzz made the announcement about Jessie and him, the girls all came to talk to her.

"You've been having bad dreams! Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mrs. Potato Head's shrill voice exclaimed.

"I told Buzz! He's been helping a lot."

"Well, what 'methods' has he been using?" Bo asked with a sly grin

"No! It's nothing like that! He's been holding me while I sleep and he told me to pretend I'm in my favourite place with my favourite person. They've both been helping."

They all agreed that those were good things to do, then asked some more questions.

"Why did you only tell Buzz, though?" asked Barbie "We would've helped you too."

"Well, I was embarrassed. I only told Buzz because he caught me crying one night." Jessie explained

"Have you kissed yet?" Mrs. Potato Head asked

Jessie blushed "Why would you think that we've kissed?"

"Well honey, we see how you look at only him during the meetings, how you only tell him about your problem, and how he stares at you." Mrs. Potato Head answered.

Jessie was looking down, embarrassed. "I guess I do like Buzz. But I don't really think he likes me. And we haven't kissed yet."

"Oh, Jessie, trust me, he likes you." Bo said "I'll even ask Woody if you're not sure."

"Thanks gals. You're good friends."

**A/N: Okay, now they've both admitted it, but not to each other. Next chapter you get to hear Buzz sing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I now have a new story out! It's called **_**Karaoke Night**_** and the toys decide to have a Karaoke night! Go and check it out once it's up. I do not own the song Buzz sings. If you want the tune search soft kitty on YouTube and click the first one, then skip to 0:58. **

Bad Dreams: Chapter 6

Right after the toys talks, Bo went asking Woody about what she and Jessie were talking about. She grabbed him around the waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Hey Sherriff. Jessie wanted me to ask you something."

"Oh? What's that?"

"She wants to know if you know if Buzz likes her."

"Pfft! Of course he does! Does she not see him staring at her?"

"Apparently not." Bo murmured while taking off Woody's hat.

"Hey Jessie!" Bo said "Woody said Buzz does like you."

"Really! Yippee-Yee-Haw!" Jessie was beaming "What do I do now?"

"Well, you could wait for him to make a move, or you could make a move yourself."

"Well, either way, I have to sleep soon. Thanks Bo." Jessie walked over to Buzz. "Buzz, could we go to bed now?"

"Sure Jessie. Can we pick up our conversation tomorrow?" He asked Woody.

"Of course, you don't want to keep her waiting."

Jessie and Buzz walked over to Andy's bed, discussing animatedly how the afternoon was.

"Were the girls giving you a hard time about not telling them?" Buzz was asking her as he helped her climb up onto the bed

"Not really. They just wanted to make sure I was okay." Jessie answered as they walked to the centre of the bed.

Buzz sat with open arms in the middle of Andy's bed and Jessie walked over and surprised Buzz by sitting in his lap. Buzz wrapped his arms around her and shifted his legs so she would be more comfortable. Jessie rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, start singing." She commanded

Buzz cleared his throat. "Soft Kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr." Buzz had a nice voice that calmed Jessie down. He launched into another song until he lulled Jessie to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone likes my story! I'm pretty sure everyone will REALLY like this chapter. I still don't own Toy Story. **** If I did, Jessie and Buzz would've been dating since Toy Story 2. Also, don't ask me why there are fireworks that weekend. You can make up your own story. Also, congrats to alexxxpac3 for knowing that the song used last chapter was from big bang theory. Virtual hugs!**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 7

Buzz woke up to green eyes and Jessie smiling above him. "Buzz, you're a genius!" Jessie cried, pecking him on the cheek.

"Wha? Why m I a genus?" Buzz mumbled, sleep deprived

"All your ideas worked! I haven't had a bad dream in a week!"

"Wait, I thought you said they were coming back lately."

"Naw, I just wanted to hear ya'll sing. You have a real nice voice."

Buzz blushed. "Thanks. Does this mean we won't…hang out anymore?"

"NO! Of course we're still going to hang out! I owe you big time for helping me through those awful dreams. I'd do anything for you Buzz."

"Well, maybe you'd l-like t-t-to g-go watch the fireworks with me tomorrow night?"

"Yee Haw! I'd love to!" Jessie gave Buzz a big hug.

Buzz walked towards Woody who was grinning behind Jessie and she walked towards Bo.

"Congrats Buzz. I didn't think ya had it in you." Buzz stuck out his tongue at Woody and he laughed. "I'm being serious now, I think of Jessie like my little sister, and if you hurt her…" He glared menacingly "You're the only one I trust with her. Use the trust wisely."

"Thanks Woody, I'm glad you approve."

"Approve? I was kind of hoping for it, and I just wanted to warn you. You both seemed kind of lonely, and you obviously liked her."

"Did he ask you out?" Bo asked

"Yep! We're going to watch the fireworks tomorrow night!" Jessie squealed

"That's great I thought he'd never ask you out!"

"I know! It's cute how shy he is, but I just wish he'd have more confidence when he talks to me. He's always so bold and brave any other time, but when he's talking to me, he stutters, which I find adorable, but he can barely get a sentence out."

"Yeah. But I'm just so happy for you! Where is he taking you?"

"We're watching the fireworks tomorrow night."

"That's so sweet. I hope you have a good time. I have to find my sheep, so I'll see you tomorrow!" The sheppardess walked away searching.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm not really sure how much longer this story will be. I really have nothing to say except that I don't own the characters or any recognizable people in this story. It's the date! EEEE!**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 8

Andy was coming back late at night, so they would have to be careful. Around 9:30, Jessie felt Buzz whisper in her ear "Okay, we're safe to go now." Jessie softly climbed out of bed and walked with Buzz to the window. They were silent as they shimmied down the drainpipe, slipping to the grass below.

The fireworks didn't start until ten o'clock, so they were talking about space and horses and lots of other things. A little bit before the fireworks started, Jessie leaned her head against Buzz's shoulder and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Then the fireworks started. The first one was low, and they couldn't see it, but they could hear the bang.

Jessie had never seen fireworks before, and was very startled when she heard the noise. "Holy brother of Tanto! A gunshot!" Jessie buried her face deeper in Buzz's shoulder

"No, Jessie that's the fireworks, look!"

Jessie looked up to see a shower of blue and purple sparks descending from the sky.

"Wow!" she was awed "How do they do that?"

"I don't know. I think they use explosives." Buzz answered.

They watched the fireworks until the end when Jessie looked up at Buzz and he leaned in for a kiss.

Their first kiss was soft, sweet and most importantly full of love.

Jessie was the first to speak "Thanks for the great date Buzz." And then she kissed him again.

Then they heard Woody "I know I'm interrupting something, but ANDY'S HOME!" He was hanging halfway out the window. The couple ran into the bushes, hiding while the Davis's went into the house. They suddenly heard Andy walk into the room and say

"Hey guys! Didja miss me? Wait, I don't see Buzz and Jessie. MOM! Do you know where Buzz and Jessie are?" He was asking while walking out of the room.

Woody stuck his out of the window "He left, now grab Slink and get your butts up here!"

"Oh, no, the Sherriff is mad!" Jessie joked as she was pulled through the window. She clamoured to get into the toy box as Buzz was hoisted up. Just as he finished getting into the toy box, Andy walked back into his room, accompanied by his mother.

"Did you _look_ at all?" She asked her son, opening the toy chest. "Look, they're right there."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few days, I found this old Nancy Drew video game that I had never finished and I really wanted to finish it. I still don't own Toy Story, but I'm saving up to buy it from Disney/Pixar. ;) BTW, this is more of a filler chapter.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 9

Woody didn't speak to either of them until the next day, and when he did he was speaking into Mr. Mike "Would Buzz and Jessie Lightyear come to the desk, Buzz and Jessie Lightyear."

"Woody, why in tarnation do I suddenly have Buzz's last name? Not that I don't like it, but we're not married."

"Because you don't have a last name, and I needed to sound angry with you. What were the two of you thinking! You could've been caught and exposed us all!"

"I'm sorry Woody, it's my fault." Jessie said, looking down

"No, Jessie, it was my idea." Buzz said

"It's both of your faults; just don't let it happen again."

"Sorry, Woody." They said in chorus. Woody was satisfied and went to find Bo.

"I'd say our first date was a success, wouldn't you space boy?" Jessie resumed her chipper demeanor as soon as Woody left.

"A success? We almost got caught!"

"That was all part of the fun! But the most fun I had was when we got to do that lovely thing called kissing." She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him. He was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with the same passion. They continued for a while until Buzz's fingers got tangled in Jessie's pullstring.

"Oops, sorry." Buzz was saying as he unwound his fingers

"That's okay partner." Buzz just got his fingers out of the string and Jessie leaned in for some more kissing.

"Wait!" Buzz said and Jessie pouted. He laughed before continuing his sentence "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out again, maybe tomorrow?"

"Of course I do!" As she gave him a hug "Where are we going?"

"It's going to be a surprise." He was leaning in again and kissed her with a passion until Rex walked by, going to play the Buzz Lightyear game, and said

"If you two are going to do that, can't you go somewhere else?" He whined

Hamm was following him and said "I believe the common phrase for that would be '_get a room!'_"

Buzz rolled his eyes and they jumped off the desk. "Buzz!" Woody was calling him over to discuss the next meeting.

"Bye. I can't wait for our date tomorrow." Jessie said giving him a short kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few days, I was kinda busy. Anyway, I do not own this story, but I do own Toy Story. Oh, wait, wrong way. I do own this story, but I don't own Toy Story. I also do not own Miley Cyrus's when I look at you. I know it's sort of an odd song, but I couldn't find any other slow songs, because I don't know that many. And it seems like it's sort of made for Jessie and Buzz.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 10

Jessie wasn't really sure where they were going for their date. She was fretting over what to wear when Bo Peep pointed out that she couldn't change her clothes anyway.

"But you could put your hair down." She suggested when Jessie looked saddened

"That's right!" Jessie's eyes lit up as she undid the bow in her hair. After she got the braid out of her hair, Bo was walking around her in circles. She shifted Jessie's hair into different positions. At last, they decided to keep the hair out of her face with little Barbie clips.

"Glitter!" Bo cried out suddenly "You could put glitter in your hair." She suggested.

"Okay."

They got slightly carried away with the glitter and it ended up all over Jessie's chaps as well as in her hair.

"It looks good." Bo complemented as she left for her date

While Jessie was getting ready with the help of Bo, Buzz was getting things ready in Andy's room. He made a table out of Lego under the bed, along with chairs made of letter blocks. He was disappointed that he couldn't dress up, but he eventually decided it was okay. He walked out to the hall to meet Jessie, and he was awestruck. When he saw her, the sun was setting and the rays hit her at a perfect angle.

"You look beautiful tonight." Buzz said as he offered her his arm.

Jessie blushed "You don't look too bad yourself." She complimented back

"But I didn't do anything." Buzz was confused

"Then you look handsome always."

Buzz flashed a signature Buzz Lightyear grin as he pulled Jessie's chair out for her. He had taken a tiny candelabra that lit up from Molly's Barbie house and set it in the middle of the table.

"Wow Buzz, this is so romantic." Jessie said as he reached across the table and held onto her hand.

"This isn't all." He said as a slow song started playing. He got up and walked over to Jessie, offering his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Jessie smiled "Of course."

Buzz led her away from the table and put his hands on her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a soul._

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_And when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I,_

_I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I, _

_I look at you._

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness._

_I see the truth,_

_You love me for who I am._

In Buzz and Jessie's case this was true. Buzz loved the rowdy cowgirl, and Jessie loved the by-the-book space ranger. They were looking deep into each other's eyes…

_Like the stars hold the moon._

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I,_

_I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I, _

_I look at you._

_When I look at you._

Buzz leaned in and kissed Jessie.

_You appear just like a dream to me,_

_Just like kaleidoscope colours that_

_Cover me, all I need, every breath that I breathe,_

_Don't you know you're beautiful._

Buzz leaned in and whispered in Jessie's ear "You are beautiful."

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I, _

_I look at you._

_When I look at you._

_I look at you._

"I love you Jessie." Buzz said

"I love you too Buzz."

_And you appear just like a dream to me…_

Jessie was crying "That was so sweet Buzz."

"And to think it started with your bad dreams."

**A/N: I thought that was a good place to end. I don't know whether to continue this fic, or to stop there. I'll put up a poll on my profile and I want all of you to go and vote for it. It'll be open for 3 days.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, I counted up the votes and the winner by a landslide was to continue (Obviously) so here is chapter 11. I'm really sorry that I didn't update before I leave, I'm leaving on saturday, but I have to pack and get all ready tomorrow, so you'll be lucky if I can tomorrow. But, I'm working on chapter 12 while I'm away and it should be up by the 28. I hope everyone's having an awesome vacay!**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 11

After their date, it started to thunderstorm. Buzz was trying in vain to get Jessie back into Andy's bed

"No, Buzz." She walked towards the window and Buzz followed her. "I love thunderstorms. I have for a long time."

"Really?" Buzz asked "Most of the toys besides me hate thunder and rain."

"Not me! I love it. When Emily was around nine, she loved rain and thunder. She used to always take me outside when it was raining. I hated it at first because the droplets of rain got my stuffing all wet, but I learned to love it."

"Cool." Buzz said, wrapping his arms around Jessie's waist.

"I just had an idea!" Jessie said in hushed tones "We should sneak out and play in the rain!"

"Great idea!" Buzz said, a little too loud. Jessie shushed him "But won't Woody get mad at us again?"

"Not if we don't get caught. We'll only go out for five minutes. Please?" Buzz looked into Jessie's big green eyes and finally agreed.

"Okay, five minutes." They snuck slowly out of Andy's room and down the stairs. Buzz held the dog door up for Jessie and followed her out.

As soon as they got into the rain, Jessie immediately tilted her head up and closed her eyes, letting the rain fall onto her face. She took a deep breath before whispering in Buzz's ear "Tag! You're it!" and pushing him to one side.

"Oh, you're gonna get it missy!" he said before chasing after her. Buzz finally caught up with her and tackled her to the ground, rolling her around in the grass while tickling her.

"S-stop Bu-uzz! You're getting me a-all wet!"

He immediately relented and offered her a hand to pull herself up with. Jessie grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, pulling Buzz onto the wet grass. She spun around quickly and straddled him.

"Now you're gonna get it Lightyear!" Jessie told him giving him a noogie. After that, Jessie said "I'm getting kind of wet and cold, can we go back inside?"

"Sure." The couple walked up stairs, stopping only to grab a facecloth from the linen closet to dry off with. Buzz's plastic body was dry quickly, but Jessie took a while. After she was mostly dry, they walked back to Andy's room. Jessie began climbing back into Andy's bed, but Buzz told her that they were supposed to go under the bed so they wouldn't disturb Andy by accident.

Jessie hopped down and followed Buzz under the bed.

"I had a great time tonight." Jessie said, starting to drift off to sleep.

"So did I."

"I love you." Jessie said sleepily

"I love you too. Now get some rest." Buzz said gently as she drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, peoples! If you saw my last updated AN, you would know I went on vacation, and couldn't update. I think this the longest chapter in this story. You guys are lucky! Also, I think everyone is slightly OOC in this chapter, but not too much.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 12

The next day, Andy announced that they were going to stay overnight at his grandmother's. He got to take a few toys with him and he chose Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye.

As soon as Andy left, Jessie leapt up. "Yee- haw! We're going on a sleepover!"

"Calm down Jess." Woody said "Haven't you ever been on a sleepover before?"

"No, when I was with Emily, she wasn't allowed to have sleepovers or go to any, and all her grandparents lived out of state."

"That's too bad." Buzz said "We'll try to make it the best first sleepover ever!"

"Thanks Buzz." She smiled giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

They left later in the afternoon. Jessie was having trouble sitting still in Andy's arms. It was an hour drive to grandma's house, but it felt like a year to Jessie, and they finally got there. Andy ran into the house with the toys in his arms and dropped them onto an aged chair in the entryway.

"Hi Grandma!" Andy ran and gave her a hug "Where's grandpa?"

"Hello Andy. Your grandpa is going fishing today, but he should be back for supper." Grandma Ruth was an elderly woman in her mid eighties. "Why don't you put your bags up in the guest room, and then we can bake cookies?"

"M'kay."

Andy took his toys and bag up to the guest room. Sitting on the bed opposite his was a worn cardboard box.

"Grandma?" Andy called downstairs. Ruth walked slowly to Andy's room.

"Yes Andy?"

"What's in the box?"

"Oh, those are your mother's old Barbies. Your cousin Sally was over for a visit yesterday and she was playing with them. Do you want to bake cookies now? They'll be chocolate chip."

Andy's eyes brightened at the mention of chocolate chip cookies. He ran down the stairs with Ruth following him. As soon as they were gone, the lid on the box opened up and some old looking Barbies walked out. Some of them were missing arms or legs, the ones missing their legs were being supported by others.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." One of them said

"I'm Woody and this is Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye. Pleased to meet you."

Some of the Barbies completely ignored Woody and walked straight over to Buzz. These dolls hadn't seen new toys in a long time, and were therefore very excited. They were pressing Buzz's buttons, popping his wings out and putting his helmet up and down.

"Calm down everyone. I'll show you what all of these buttons do." Buzz said "This one," He explained, pointing to a button on his chestplate. "Activates my wings." As he explained all the buttons to the eager girls, Jessie quickly became jealous and sat over on the windowsill. The Barbies eventually got bored and started a card game. Buzz walked over to the windowsill and hoisted himself up.

"Hey, cowgirl." Buzz said. Jessie ignored him "Mind if I sit?"

"Why don't you go sit with the Barbies? Since they can obviously hold your attention longer than I can." Jessie snarked

"What are you talking about?" Buzz said, honestly confused.

Jessie spun around. "What am I talking about? I'm talking about the way those Barbies were all over you and you didn't do anything about it! Did you even tell them that you had a girlfriend?" Jessie was nearly in tears.

"Jessie I-"

"Just forget it." Jessie answered before running off.

"Hey, Buzz; what did you do to Jessie? She was really upset." Woody asked

"I don't think I did anything. She said something about the Barbies being all over me, or something like that."

Woody chuckled. "She's jealous, Buzz. She thinks you like the Barbies better than her because you were paying more attention to them."

"What? That's crazy! She knows I love her. How can I fix this?"

"You just have to show her that she really is special to you."

"Okay." The gears in Buzz's head were turning, trying to figure out how to prove his love to Jessie.

In the evening, when Andy and Ruth went out to the park, Buzz made his move. He had snuck outside and picked a rose head from the garden, and he knew exactly what he was going to say.

He walked over to where Jessie was, hiding the rose behind his back. "H-hi Jessie." He had suddenly regained his nervousness around her.

"Hi Buzz." She said "Listen I-"

"No, could I go first?" Buzz asked

"Of course."

He pulled out the rose and gave it to Jessie. "Jessie I'm very sorry for the way I allowed the Barbies to be all over me. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Now, may I remind you of something?"

"Sure."

"You're beautiful," He accentuated the point with a kiss to her neck. "And smart," he kissed the other side of her neck. "And fun-loving," He kissed her cheek this time. "And perfect." He kissed her other cheek. "And one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"My heart belongs to you." Finally giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Aw, Buzz! That was so romantic, you ol' softie! Now I have to apologize too. I'm so sorry that I overreacted! I know now that you were just being nice, and then I realized you did the same for me when I was new and…" Buzz cut her off with another kiss.

"I realized that you thought I liked the Barbies better than you, and I forgive you as well. I love you."

"I love you too Buzz. Oh, and just so you know, my heart is yours as well."

**A/N: Wow! Long chapter! Please review! Also, if you could suggest what could happen next, I would really appreciate it because I have bad writers block right now. Thanks! ~RandomPurpleBook**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to ..RULE for the idea that Andy play with the toys.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 13

After Andy and his grandmother returned from the park, Andy decided to play with his toys. He had to use some of the Barbies as villains since he didn't bring Hamm or the Potato Head's.

"The evil Dr. Handerfoon has kidnapped Jessie, the yodeling cowgirl." Andy had tied Jessie upside down by the foot.

"Save me Woody!" Andy cried in a high, falsetto voice that sounded little like Jessie at all.

"I'll try Jess, but I think you're too high for me to reach!" Andy spoke for Woody

"This looks like a job for Buzz Lightyear!" He made Buzz fly up and grab Jessie, pulling on her. Andy had expected Jessie to simply come loose, but the string stayed around her foot, and due to the increased tugging, the seam on her knee ripped. Andy automatically became sad.

"Oh, no! Jessie was new!" Just as he was going into the room next to the guest room, his grandpa walked in the door. Andy dropped Jessie and bolted downstairs.

As soon as her left, Buzz ran over to Jessie. "Are you okay?" He asked, a worried look on his face

"It hurts. A lot." Jessie's face was twisted up in pain

"Don't worry, we'll fix you up really soon." Buzz picked her up, moved her to the bed and kissed her forehead. All the toys fell limp as Andy walked back upstairs with his grandfather.

"Wait 'till you see all my new toys! They're awesome. I have Woody, who was yours once, but I have three new toys. Buzz Lightyear is a Space Ranger, Jessie is a cowgirl, and Bullseye is Woody's horse."

"Jessie and Bullseye… those names sound familiar, do they belong in a set with Woody?" Grandpa Neil asked

"I think they might be, because Jessie's pants are made from the same material as Woody's vest." Andy answered

"Did you know that Woody used to have a show called Woody's Roundup?"

"Really?" Andy eyes widened

"Really." Grandpa confirmed "I think I still have some on VHS, do you want to watch them?"

"Sure!" Andy ran off, excited to see his favourite toy on the TV screen.

"He forgot I was broken! He's not going to fix me, and then stop playing with me!" Jessie worried.

"Don't worry, sweetie, he'll fix you."

"Sweetie?" Jessie asked

"Don't you like it?" Buzz inquired

"No, I _really_ like it, it just surprised me. You usually just call me Jessie or Jess."

After watching about twenty episodes of Woody's Roundup, Andy fell asleep. He didn't fix Jessie that night, and since he didn't sleep well, he couldn't in the morning either. His mom came to pick him up in the morning and he accidentally forgot to take Buzz and Jessie.

Ruth came in to clean up the room. "Andy forgot to but away the Barbies." She put the Barbies back into the box, but she thought Buzz and Jessie belonged with them because they were sitting on the same bed, and put them in the same box and into the closet. As they felt the box being picked up, Jessie and Buzz shared a worried look.

**A/N: Bit of a cliffie there, but I should have the new chapter up by Monday. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Now, I don't want any flames after this chapter. I know it'll look bad in the beginning, but trust me; it's going to work out. I'd like to think Princess Rosalie Hale for this great idea.*Spoiler for Chapter alert* Sorry to her if it's not really a bad fight, but I'm not good at writing fights. *Done spoiler* I know that they're OOC, but it was necessary for this chapter, and story progression. **

Bad Dreams: Chapter 14

"Oh, no…" Jessie began hyperventilating "We're trapped here!" she crawled to a corner and curled up. Buzz went over to comfort her.

"Hey, Jessie, it's okay we'll get out. I have a plan. We need to lift the lid and somehow open the closet door." He moved over to the side of the box and began pushing up on the lid. "Jessie, aren't you going to help me?"

"I can't. My leg is ripped, remember?"

"Well, you could at least try to help…" Buzz muttered under his breath

"_What_ was that partner?" Jessie became angry very quickly

"Nothing, just you could think of something to help."

"Fine. Hey, all you Barbies, help Buzz push the lid up."

The Barbies, eager to help Buzz, quickly surrounded him, not really helping at all.

"Yeah, that's _real_ helpful." Buzz snapped. Buzz then instructed them to push up on the lid, and they did. The lid easily came off, leaving them in the dark closet "Now, Jessie, if I throw you, do you think you could open the door?"

"What do you think I am, a dart? I probably could but I'm afraid that my seam would get caught on something. But I'm willing to risk it."

Buzz tossed Jessie towards the door and she grabbed onto it tightly. She then maneuvered so the door handle turned. The door swung open and they immediately saw an open window. They dropped off the box, Buzz going first and catching Jessie when she dropped down. She was still annoyed with him, and started limping toward the window.

"Fudge." She said. It was a two-story window, and there was no conveniently placed trellis below it. Without asking Buzz, she began lowering herself out the window. Buzz tried to help her, but she wrenched her hand out of his grasp. "I don't need you're help."

Jessie held onto the edge between two bricks and slowly lowered herself to the next ledge. This went on without hitch until a little over halfway down, where she lost her grip on one hand. Though she quickly regained it, it still frightened her. She finally came close enough to the ground to jump from the brick.

Buzz's decent was less long. He jumped from the ledge, which scared him and Jessie, though she wouldn't admit that at the time, and around halfway down, he pressed the button and activated his wings. He began to 'fall with style' and made a graceful landing.

"Now what?" Jessie asked, trying not to be impressed

"We walk home." Buzz said as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Jessie looked at him with a blank expression. "You are the master of brilliant plans." She said sarcastically. "Especially ones that risk my losing a leg!"

"Well, sor-ry." Buzz said it sourly emphasizing the two syllables. "I'll carry you if you want."

"No thanks. I'd rather limp." Jessie snarked "And you know Buzz, you can be a real pain in the neck sometimes."

"And you know Buzz; you can be a real pain in the neck sometimes." Buzz said, mocking her.

Jessie tastefully decided to ignore this comment and began walking down the driveway. They managed to get fairly far before they got lost.

"This is all your fault!" Buzz was blaming Jessie for them being lost "If you'd have let me go ahead in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"_My _fault! It was your idea to walk home! Maybe if we're going to fight this much, we should split up!"

"Yeah! Actually, no. If we split up, we have less of a chance of getting home safely."

"True." Jessie agreed "Which way then?

"I've been in this neighbourhood before. It's near where Al's Toy Barn was. I remember how to get home from there."

They located the old lot from where the Toy Barn was, and Buzz knew they would have to cross the street.

"We have to cross the street." Buzz announced.

"What! Now I understand why Woody calls you an astro-nut sometime. You're loopy."

Buzz ignored the comment about his sanity. "If we had some sort of vehicle, it would be easier." Just after he said that, he noticed that there was a left over cart in the parking lot. He ran over toward it.

"Buzz, for Pete's sake, stop running everywhere. I think my stuffing's beginning to fall out."

"I know that you're leg is ripped, but getting home is more important than that."

Jessie immediately stiffened. "I think I will walk home alone." She said quietly before running away. She used the pylon method to get home, and arrived at the same time Buzz did. Lenny was keeping eye out for them in the yard, and he saw them stalking in from either side of the yard. Slink came out and hoisted the unhappy couple up.

"How is everything? Was it difficult to get home?" Woody was asking them

"I am never speaking to him AGAIN!" Jessie whisper-yelled.

**A/N: What will happen? No flames, please. I will make it all work out, and I promise to update soon. Anyway, I was having difficulty finishing this chapter, so I listened to eye of the tiger by survivor.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, thankfully, I didn't get any flames for last chapter. I'm not sure how this chapter will work out, but hopefully Buzz and Jessie will make up. This is more of a filler chapter, and there will be a really long chapter after.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 15

As soon as Jessie stalked into Molly's room, Woody rounded on Buzz. "What did you do?"

"I don't know. We had to get home and I did what I thought what should be done."

"You obviously did _something_ to get her this upset. Did you say something to her?"

"Again, I don't think so. Unless… Oh, no." Buzz had suddenly remembered something he had said.

"What?" Woody was very mad at Buzz for making Jessie that mad. He waited, but Buzz didn't say anything. "BUZZ, what in tarnation did you say to her!"

Buzz was looking at the floor. "I said that getting home was more important than fixing her leg." He said quietly.

Woody did a facepalm. "Buzz, you really should've thought better before you said anything. I'm very disappointed in you. I trusted you to keep Jessie safe, but you made her cry. You need to fix this. Soon."

"I know. I'll find a way." Buzz reassured Woody as he left.

Woody crossed the hall to Molly's room. He knocked softly on the door. Bo Peep peered out.

"Hey." Bo whispered. "Are you here to talk to Jessie?"

"How'd ya guess?" Woody said, kissing Bo on the cheek. "Buzz told me what happened, and I wanted to see how she was doing."

"Mind if sit in and help? I think she needs a gal pal to talk to as well." Bo asked

"Sure, come on." The duo walked over to Jessie "Hey Jess. How are you?"

"Sad and mad, and furious at Buzz."

"Yeah, he told me what he said. It was kind of mean."

"What did he say?" Bo asked. Woody whispered in her ear. "Oh, that's very inconsiderate."

"How could he say that?" Jessie wailed "I thought he loved me?" She was crying now. Bo moved and sat beside her, giving her a hug

"I'm sure he still loves you, he was just stressed out." Bo assured her

"Yeah, he has a tendency to say and do stupid things when he's stressed."

Jessie chuckled "Yeah, it was pretty stupid."

"I was talking to him, and he said he was going to make it up to you." Woody told her.

"He might have to do something pretty big to make up such a huge mistake." Jessie said sourly. "But I'm sure he'll find a way." Jessie still had faith in the space toy, even though she was mad at him.

**A/N: Okay, so we all know that Buzz will come up with an awesome plan to get Jessie back, and I already know what it is. Whoever gets the closest to what I plan on having Buzz doing gets to be in the story! If no one gets close, I get to be in the story! Just kidding, if no one gets it, the first person who guessed gets a chapter dedication. (If you have another idea about what he'll do after you review, PM me.) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: There was one person to get what Buzz is going to do! Well, it was half right, so you get to be in the story! Congrats to confusednikki24-7 just PM me with your name, and I will include you in the story (At some point. I'm not guaranteeing next chapter.) The first person to review was IvyLeagueIvy, so this chapter is dedicated to you.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 16

Buzz thought about how to make it up to Jessie for half the night. Once he knew what he was going to do, he took a nap so he wouldn't be too tired to execute his perfect plan. After about an hour, he woke up and started making signs.

The next morning, Jessie walked back over to Andy's room, where she sat down with Rex, Mr. Potato Head and Hamm on the desk. Andy had the day off school, but he had gone out bike riding with his friends.

"Hey you guys." Jessie greeted them cheerfully "Whatcha doing?"

"We were just about to play the Buzz Lightyear video game." Rex said, equally as cheerful

"Oh," Jessie's demeanor immediately became less cheerful. "I'm just going to… go then."

As Jessie lowered herself off the desk, Rex was saying "What did I say?"

"You dummy dino! Didn't you hear that she had a fight with Buzz?" Mr. Potato Head said, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Andy's coming! Sarge yelled "Everyone get into places!"

Since Jessie wasn't in the room before, she dropped on the floor so it would look like Molly left her there after borrowing her.

"Hey guys! Ready to play?" Andy called as he ran into the room. He picked up Jessie and remembered that she was broken. "Hey Mom?" He yelled downstairs "Where's the sewing kit?"

"In the top drawer of my bedside table!" Ms. Davis called back.

Andy tried fixing Jessie, but it was more complicated a seam than when he fixed Woody, and he wanted her to look like she did before, so Andy ended up having his mom fix Jessie.

After the rip was sewn together, the Davis's went out to dinner. Jessie ran across to Molly's room to show her new seam to Bo. However, she didn't notice that Buzz was sneaking behind her, carrying quite a few sheets of paper. As she was talking to Bo, Buzz hung up a sign on Molly's bedroom door, and he hung the rest of them up in various places.

"Okay, well, bye Bo." Jessie was going back to Andy's room to watch a movie when she noticed the first of Buzz's signs. She turned and read it

_Jessie,_

_I am so sorry for what I said, please forgive me._

_~Buzz_

Below this note, there was an arrow pointing towards the stairs. Jessie was slightly skeptical, but she followed the arrow anyway. After she made her way downstairs, there was another note stuck to the dog door.

_Jessie,_

_Outside this door, we shared our first kiss. I have cherished that day since it happened._

_I am a fool for what I said, please forgive me._

_~Buzz_

With each of these notes, Jessie became less mad at Buzz. There was an arrow pointing back up the stairs. Jessie groaned and muttered "This is really sweet; I just hate walking up these stairs!" She got up to the top of the stairs and there was an arrow pointing towards Andy's room. She giggled and walked into the room. She saw the next note taped to the desk. She was eager to read it, and ran over to it.

_Jessie,_

_This was where Woody called you Jessie Lightyear, and it gave me chills._

_What I said was the stupidest mistake of my life, please forgive me._

_~Buzz_

Under this note, there was an arrow pointing towards the bed. Jessie walked over to the bed and read the note.

_Jessie,_

_Under this bed was where I first told you I love you, and you said you loved me back. I have declared that day a national holiday._

_What I said was the lowest thing ever. Please forgive me._

_~Buzz_

Jessie was definitely going to forgive Buzz since he went to all this trouble. Under this note was an arrow pointing to the opposite side of the room. When Jessie looked over, she saw Buzz standing on the letter blocks, spelling _Jessie Forgive Me_. Jessie ran over to him and stopped just in front of the blocks.

"Jessie, I am so, so sorry for what I said. I really wasn't thinking at all. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will." Jessie was so happy, she was starting to cry.

"Thank you so much. Now, I'd like you to wear this ring." Buzz said, pulling out a small silver circle

"Is this a…" Jessie was stunned

"No, it's not an engagement ring." Buzz said, reading her expression "Not yet. It's a promise ring. So, I promise to love you forever and unconditionally. Even when I say something stupid, I still love you."

Jessie nodded her acceptance and Buzz giddily slipped the ring on her ring finger. After the ring was on, Jessie tackled him, kissing him silly.

"Buzz, thank you so much. I will wear this ring forever. It means so much to me." She started crying, and Buzz kissed the tears away.

**A/N: I still need ideas, so send them in!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. My computer was having troubles. Anyway, here's the chapter. I do not own Toy Story.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 17

Jessie awoke with a smile on her face, recalling the events of last night. She stretched and started wondering where everyone was. She looked at the clock on Andy's bedside table; it said 10:42. No one was up yet. She woke Buzz, who was sleeping beside her, and started waking everyone else up. It was only after waking most people up that she realized that it was a rainy day.

Jessie ran across the hall, going to wake up Bo and Barbie. After the two dolls were awake and fully cognitive, they noticed Jessie's promise ring.

"What's the ring for?" Bo asked "Are you eng-"

Jessie chuckled "No, that's what I thought at first too, but it's a promise ring. Buzz was the sweetest last night..." She got lost in memories. "But I'll wait to tell the full story later after everyone notices, and I tell them what it's for."

"Okay." Barbie sighed

The three toys crossed the hallway and went into Andy's room. Jessie was happy to see that everyone was doing something, and decided to watch Rex, Hamm and Mr. Potato Head play the Buzz Lightyear video game.

"You're not going to get upset when he comes on screen are you?" Mr Potato Head asked. His wife hearing, she hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't be so insensitive!" Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed. "She is going through a rough time right now."

Jessie chuckled "It's okay. Buzz and I made up." she explained, showing her ring to Mrs. Potato Head.

"You're engaged! That's so great! How did he ask?" The spud was exploding with excitement

"No, no. It's a promise ring. It pretty much means that we will get engaged someday, but we're not ready yet."

"Oh, that's so romantic! Tell me all about it!"

"Sure, but we have to get Bo and Barbie first. I promised I would tell them too."

The two girls went and found the dolls and Jessie sat down and told them the story.

"And then he said he would love me forever and unconditionally, even when he says something stupid." Jessie finished her story just as Andy's mom was pulling in the driveway. Everyone raced back to where Andy had left them.

"Hey guys! We have just enough time before I have to do homework for a playtime!"

In the story Andy thought of today, One-Eyed Betty and One-Eyed Bart had kidnapped Jessie and Bo. Jessie, of course put up a good fight, and Bo tried as well, but they tied her up first. Buzz saved Jessie, but she claimed she could've saved herself. Woody saved Bo, as usual and Bo gave the cowboy a peck on the cheek.

"Andy! It's time to do your homework!" His mom called upstairs. With a sigh, Andy put his toys down and and grabbed his homework, trudging downstairs.

Jessie beamed "That was fun! I like being the hostage, but being the hero is so much more fun."

Buzz cleared his throat "I didn't get a reward for saving you." He pointed out with big puppy dog eyes.

Jessie smiled, gave him a hug and a kiss. It was only now that Woody noticed the ring on Jessie's finger.

"Hey, Jessie, what's the ring for?" Woody asked, suspicion growing larger by the minute.

"What do _you _think it's for?" Jessie asked

The cowboy's eyes narrowed "You're engaged. And Buzz didn't ask me first." He rounded on his friend "You have to ask me for her hand first, you know that?" Woody was very protective of Jessie.

"Relax cowboy. Firstly, you are not my father, and Buzz doesn't have to ask you for my hand. Secondly, it's a promise ring. Buzz did the sweetest thing for me last night and it was the best." Jessie calmed Woody down.

"What is a promise ring?" Woody asked

"It basically means that we're going to get married someday, but we're not quite ready yet." Buzz explained.

Jessie groaned "I've explained that to three people today. Why does no one know what it is?"

"I guess because it's less common than an engagement ring." Buzz said.

"Okay. Hey, I'm going to watch a movie, anyone want to watch with me?" Jessie asked

The three agreed and went to choose a movie. Jessie got to choose because it was her idea.

"Here's a good one!" Jessie said, pulling a DVD out of the shelf. "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl." She put it into the DVD player and pressed play.

They were fine throughout the first part, but when they saw Barbossa's crew turn into skeletons, Bo gasped and turned her head into Woody's shoulder. Even Buzz was startled, whispering in Jessie's ear:

"Are you sure we should watch this?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Are you scared?" She teased

"No, but I think the rest of the audience is." He gestured to Bo and Woody. Bo still had her face buried in Woody's shoulder, and even Woody was having trouble keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Oh. Hmm. Maybe I should've seen the rating."

"We can still watch it."

As the credits began rolling, Jessie was asleep, her head in Buzz's lap, Bo was still wide awake, having been quite scared and Woody was comforting her.

**A/N: How was that chapter? I still need some more ideas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, but I had Writer's Wall, which is a million times worse than writers block. Fortunately, this idea struck me when I was trying to fall asleep. This is more of a filler chapter to introduce confusednikki 24-7 to the story. She probably won't be in every chapter, though.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 18

The next day, Andy's Uncle Morris came back from his vacation. He brought a gift for both Molly and Andy.

"A junior chemistry set? Cool!" Andy said when he opened the box. Ms. Davis opened Molly's box.

Inside was a doll only twenty centimeters tall, she had black hair in a single braid and wide brown eyes. She had a burgundy skirt and an off white blouse with red buttons. She was made of china; however she wasn't shiny like Bo.

After Uncle Morris left, Andy went upstairs to play with his toys. He snuck into Molly's room while she was napping and took her new doll from the dresser.

Molly's doll, who's name was Nicolette according to the back of the box, was the villain in this playtime. She captured Woody and Buzz leaving Bo and Jessie to save them.

When Andy went downstairs for dinner, the toys started talking.

"I liked saving them instead of them saving us." Jessie said to Bo who agreed with her quietly. Jessie then ran over to where Nicolette was sitting "Hi, I'm Jessie. What's your name?"

"Nicolette, but I prefer to be called Nikki." She replied. Jessie gave her a big bear hug.

"Here, let me introduce you to everyone." Jessie said, grabbing Nikki's hand and started walking. "This is Woody, Buzz and Bo." Jessie said pointing at each person as she said their name.

"Hi." Woody managed to get out before Jessie dragged her off to the desk where Hamm, Rex and the Potato Heads were starting a game of Life.

"Hey guys!" Jessie called "Guys!" the four of them peered over the side of the desk. "This is Nikki. Nikki, this is Hamm, Rex and Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head."

"Hi Nikki!" They said together. Just then Bullseye bounded up.

"And this is Bullseye." Jessie chuckled as the energetic horse licked Nikki's face.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Nikki said.

**A/N: I should have a new chapter up by the weekend!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, but I got really busy over the weekend, and I didn't have time to update.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 19

Jessie went to sleep later that night, and she started tossing and turning. She had another bad dream.

In this dream, they had all gotten thrown out, and they met Stinky Pete in the dump. He laughed and said "I told you that you would just get thrown out!" Then he kidnapped everyone leaving Jessie to be incinerated.

Jessie woke up from the terrible dream, breathing heavily. "Buzz," She called out softly, knowing he would hear her.

Buzz crawled over to be next to her. "What's the matter Jess?"

"I had a bad dream again." She said

"I thought you got over them?"

"I thought I had too, but I guess not. Or, maybe this is a one-time thing?" She suggested hopefully.

"Maybe." Buzz said thoughtfully "I have bad dreams too sometimes."

"Really?" Jessie asked. She couldn't think of her Space Ranger as anything but bold and brave. "What are they about?"

"Sometimes they're about Sid, that evil boy, but mostly they're about losing you. Like one was Andy accidentally lost you in the park, and we looked for days, but we just couldn't find you."

"Aww, Buzz, you know that it won't happen. I know how to get home." Jessie assured him.

"I know it won't happen, but I still worry about it. Like, what was you're dream about?" Buzz asked

"Well, we got thrown out and we saw Stinky Pete at the dump, and he kidnapped all of you and I was left alone."

"And do you really think that's going to happen?" Buzz asked

"No." Jessie admitted

"Exactly. We all have irrational fears." Buzz said

"Excuse me mister, are you calling my fear irrational?" Jessie joked

"Sorry ma'am. You're fear is completely rational."

"Thank you."

"It would be rational on the planet Weirdo." Buzz finished.

"Okay partner that warrants one of these." Jessie retorted, giving the lovable Space Ranger a noogie. They both started laughing before Andy started to stir.

"Go back to sleep." Buzz said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

**A/N: How was that? There was sort of a hint as to what's going to happen in the next chapter, who can spot it?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi guys! I think I'll be finishing up this story after this chapter. There will probably be one more chapter after this, and it'll be more like an epilogue. Enjoy! Also, thank you to Princess Rosalie Hale for this idea.**

Bad Dreams: Chapter 20

When Jessie and Buzz awoke the next morning, it was already light out. It was a Saturday, so Andy would be watching cartoons. The toys went about their business until Sarge yelled

"Andy's coming; get back to your positions!" The toys scrambled to get back to where their owner had last seen them.

"C'mon guys, we're going to the park!" Andy said, scooping up Woody, Buzz and Jessie.

After a drive to the park, Andy played with them enthusiastically until his mother called him over to the blanket where she was playing with Molly.

"We have to go; your uncle is coming over for dinner, and then we're leaving for the cottage. And only bring one toy please." Ms. Davis explained when Andy looked disappointed

"Fine…" He grumbled. He looked around to find his toys, grabbing Woody and Buzz, not being able to find Jessie

"Come _on_ Andy!" His mom yelled "We're going to be late."

"Okay mom!" He hollered back, still worrying about Jessie. _I'll have to come back when we get home. I really hope she's not going to get stolen. _Andy thought.

Under the slide, where Andy had left Jessie, her eyes widened. "He _left _me." She whispered, afraid that someone would find her and claim her for their own. A single tear slipped down her plastic cheek.

Back in Andy's hands, Buzz gave Woody a terrified look. Andy took the two toys home and packed Woody in his car bag.

After a few hours, they left and Buzz sprung into action. "Okay, we have to find Jessie." He announced "Who's coming with me

"I am." Mr. Potato Head, Rex and Slink all said

"I'll come." Nikki said "I know it's probably not a good idea, but I'm worried about her."

"Okay, so we have enough for a search party. I think the last place Andy played with Jessie was on the playground, so once we get there, we'll start there. Hamm, you're in charge."

They began their search the same way they began the one for Woody, they hid and ran when no one was watching. They continued this way until they heard someone that was getting into a parked car say they were going to the park.

The five of them hopped on the back bumper of that car and held on for dear life when the car started.

"Does he not know how to drive?" Nikki asked over the loud engine.

"I think we drove the Pizza Planet truck better than this guy." Mr. Potato Head commented, pushing his ear back in for the fifth time.

However, they finally got to the park. It was dusk by the time they got there, and nightfall by the time they got to the playground. Everyone searched a different spot on the play area.

"Nothing!" Rex called from one side of the jungle gym

"Nada!" Slink hollered from the other side

"I didn't see her!" Nikki called, who had checked under the slide.

Buzz and Mr. Potato Head didn't see her either. The group sat down against a pole and sighed.

They were feeling defeated until Buzz looked up and saw a red hat against the grey building behind the soccer fields. The red hat was over some red hair that had previously received an odd complement from the Space Ranger.

"There she is!" Buzz said, running towards the cowgirl.

However, Jessie didn't see the space toy running towards her and took off in the opposite direction.

"JESSIE!" He called, but the redhead was oblivious to his calls. He sat back down where she was before she ran off and thought with a tight jaw. He almost immediately got up again, looking around the corner to where she had darted off to. "Okay, the fire hall's over there and so is the library. I'll bet she'd have gone over to the library because it's closed and there would be a less of a chance someone will see her, but we'll split up anyway. Slink, you and Potato Head will go over to the fire hall and me, Nikki and Rex will go the library."

The two groups split up, crossing the nearly silent road with ease. It had begun to rain while Buzz was announcing his plan and it was now raining quite heavily. They were all getting very wet, but Nikki, whose clothes were cloth, was getting weighed down with the layers of clothes she was wearing.

They eventually got to the doors of the library and found Jessie curled up, slightly wet, for she surely found refuge as soon as it started pouring, she was sleeping, breathing heavily and undisturbed.

Nikki reached out a hand to wake her, but Buzz stopped her. "Let her sleep." The space toy put a kiss delicately to her cheek and lifted her gingerly.

The toys made it home just after dawn. They got in through the doggy door and walked up the steps. Jessie still hadn't awoken, so Buzz lay her down on a pillow and lay next to her, falling to sleep as well.

* * *

Buzz awoke to a beautiful redhead above him, quietly whispering his name. When he finally was awake, she bombarded him with questions.

"How did you find me? When did we get home? How are you? Thank you for coming to get me!" At the last comment, Jessie started kissing Buzz.

"Would you like me to answer your questions, or should we kiss some more?" He asked jokingly.

"Hmmm." Jessie contemplated for a moment. "Answers and then more kissing."

"Okay, we went to the park, and I saw you, but you ran across the road before I could meet you." Buzz recapped the rest of the story for her before answering her next questions. "We got home just as the sun was rising, and I'm fine now that we're home. You scared me out of my wits." He said.

A look of shock crossed Jessie's face "That's right. That was one of your nightmares you told me about. I'm so sorry! I wish I could have not been lost." Jessie said, giving Buzz a hug and kissing all over his face.

"It's not your fault. It could have been me, or Woody."

"I was looking for you for the longest time, thinking maybe Andy had accidentally left you behind too, but it was just me. For a while, I thought he had abandoned me…" Jessie choked up "Like Emily did."

It was Buzz's turn to hug her. "Andy would never just abandon you. And even if he did, I would still come and rescue you." He assured her.

"Really?"

"Forever and always." Buzz said. Jessie gave him another kiss.


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**A/N: I sad! This is the last chapter of Bad Dreams. ****Sniff. Thank you to all those who read my story every chapter, and reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed this story.**

Bad Dreams: Epilogue

Two years passed after Jessie got lost in the park. Jessie and Buzz stayed together for the most part, only having the occasional fight. Andy was playing with them less and less, but he still did on occasion.

One night, Jessie and Buzz were sitting on the windowsill, watching a meteor shower.

"They're so beautiful." Jessie said, awestruck.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Buzz said. Two years with Jessie, and he still gave her cheesy complements.

She giggled. Buzz took a deep breath, trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest.

"Jessie." He started, sitting up and moving Jessie from leaning on his chest.

"Buzz." She said looking confused.

"I've known you a long time, and I had a crush on you the first day I saw you. We've been through a lot together, and I love you with all my heart." Buzz got down on one knee. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Jessie?"

Jessie gasped. "Of course I will. I love you Buzz. _That _was much more beautiful than the meteors."

* * *

Jessie was nervously biting her lip. "Are you _sure_ I look okay?" She asked Bo, Nikki, Mrs. Potato Head and Barbie for the thousandth time.

"You look wonderful." Bo reassured her again. "Now turn around, I need to tie up the back.

Jessie was wearing a white piece of cloth that had been transformed into a beautiful wedding dress for her. They had also used some extra Barbie clothes to make it fancier. The other three girls were wearing emerald green dresses, as the three of them were Jessie's bridesmaids. Mrs. Potato Head couldn't really wear a dress, so she was wearing her normal clothes.

Woody walked in. He was taking the place as father of the bride, as well as Buzz's best man.

"Jessie you look great." He said "Are you ready to get married?" The four bridesmaids left as the two were talking.

"Yep. I'm still really nervous." She commented as she took Woody's arm.

They walked up the aisle between seats made of Lego. Jessie looked up at the alter. On the left, she saw her four friends, standing there with tiny bouquets in their hands. On the right, she saw the man of her dreams, Buzz Lightyear, and three of four groomsmen next to him. Mr. Potato Head was standing between the two groups, acting as the Justice of the Peace.

Jessie and Woody got to the front of the room and stood there for a few seconds. After a prompting from Mr. Potato Head, Woody said "I give my sister's hand to this man."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two wonderful souls, Jessie and Buzz Lightyear." Mr. Potato Head started, but Jessie tuned out the rest of his speech, remembering every moment between her and Buzz.

When they first met and Buzz stumbled over his words as he tried to complement her hair.

After she opened the door for Buster to get out and his wings popped out.

Her mind went on a slideshow of everything the two had done together, from their fight at Andy's grandmother's house to the sweet notes asking her to take him back.

"Do you, Buzz, take Jessie as your partner in life, your kindred spirit for life, your best friend, and your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, good times and bad?" Mr. Potato Head interrupted Jessie's thoughts.

"I do." Buzz said, looking at Jessie with a passion only the two toys could feel.

"And do you, Jessie, take Buzz as your partner in life, your kindred spirit for life, your best friend, and your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, good times and bad?"

"I do." A single tear fell from the corner of Jessie's eye.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Potato Head exclaimed.

Buzz smiled. He grabbed Jessie around the waist and she grabbed around his neck. He turned her into a dip and kissed her like he never had before.

Once they finished, mostly due to throat-clearing in the audience, they exchanged rings and walked down the aisle together.

"I've never been so happy before!" Jessie said as he picked her up to carry her the rest of the way.

"Well, I'll make sure that you can be this happy for infinity and beyond." Buzz replied, kissing the one he loved once more.


End file.
